Free Spirit
by Fangs of Folklore
Summary: What happens when a regular girl is choosen a love that is forbidden and along the way must become hope?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. So please be nice  **

**Chapter One:**

**The story always unravels at the beginning**

"Shala…" She heard a voice calling to her that was soft and warm. She really didn't feel like opening her eyes.

Today was the second day of school and Shala just Shala (she hates her last name) didn't sleep last night. Her life is tough, her parents died when she was ten and she ran away because apparently the agency that came to take her parent's bodies away had no intension of taking her to a foster home. She now lives with Maggie and not one of the Daughter's of the moon (Serena, Catty, Jimena and Vanessa) knows she exists.

The voice came again "Shala…" She slightly opened her eyes and saw her best friend Kelly (whom is a follower). She then said "there you are…Jackson has been looking for u everywhere!" Shala said, "what does that bastard want!" She was in no mood for Jackson's "friendly" hands. "He just wanted to ask you out to Planet Bang tonight" Kelly replied. That's when Shala remembered it was FRIDAY! Her mood immediately changed. "Tell him I will be there" she said as a huge smile spread upon her face.

When she reached home she found a note in her room that said "your destiny has come and you are hope." She looked down and found an awesome necklace on her desk. It had an engraved moon on it and then she looked back at the note and flipped it over, it said "you are of age to become a Daughter of Selene." This all made no sense to her but she knew it would make her life either more confusing or easy. She quickly slipped on a sexy tub topped red dress and clipped on the moon necklace. Then did her make-up, hair and grabbed her purse and jacket then jetted out the door.

When she reached Planet Bang she was greeted by the security guard and rushed inside. The instant the music turned on she was ready to "PARTY!" Then she heard a voice in her head "_me too!"_ She turned around and saw…

**HA HA! I am evil you have to wait for the next chappy. Muahahahahahahahahaha! Plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**I know who I am**

Recap: The instant the music turned on she was ready to "PARTY!" Then she heard a voice in her head _"Me too!" _She turned around and saw…

Jackson. Who else was she to expect and tonight she felt as if she had to protect herself from him. This time he spoke out loud "what's wrong?" When he asked this her attention was drawn to a booth in the back of the room. She saw four girls who each wore the same moon necklace as she did. Their eyes were glued to her neck where the necklace lay. Then her attention was pulled back to Jackson's green eyes. He looked at her in a worried fashion. She then remembered the question he had asked. "Oh…I am just a little tense." At the moment she was in need of comfort so she grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

When they began to dance is when she first noticed what he was wearing. The olive green shirt was tight and showed off his six-pack nicely. His worn jeans had a chain that linked from his back pocket to his front pocket. He noticed her wandering eyes and slid his strong had sensually down her side. Then he stopped at the hem of her dress and began to slip his hand under the cloth. She slapped it away and said, "I am a daughter and I will stay a daughter." The words were sudden and she had no idea what they meant. When she saw Jackson's face she knew he was hurt. She went to touch his arm but he pulled away and answered "I thought our love is more important than anything." Her replied was "Not as powerful as saving the earth from destruction." She knew she hit deep. But the words she spoke sounded so right even though she knew he was a follower.

He turned around to leave but she pulled him back. They were so close now that she could feel his breath spreading across her lips. What was this feeling? His hair was lightly brushing along her forehead and her heart pounded wildly through her ribcage waiting to be released. He brushed the words, _"Don't be afraid"_, across her mind. Her lips were going numb and she longed for his kiss. She couldn't take it anymore4.

**SORRY WRITTERS BLOCK. BUT I WILL GET BACK TO YOU SOON**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Thy gift of mine 

Recap: Her lips were going numb and she longed for his kiss. She couldn't take it anymore…

There lips hit and she felt like she was swimming into a sea caramel. Every part of her body molded to his skin and when she opened her eyes Jackson was staring at her with his mouth wide open. She looked down to her feet as a blush grew on to her face…wait she wasn't wearing jeans! Jackson whispered, " Man I look hot tonight" and began to laugh hysterically. Her hands rushed to her head but it wasn't her hair. She ran to the bathroom.

She slammed open the bathroom door and rushed to the mirror and screamed. The reflection was not hers it was Jackson's. Then the world began to spin around her and everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes she saw Maggie. She turned her head to look at herself in the mirror. It was thankfully her own reflection staring back at her. Maggie then whispered into her ear saying, " Jackson has to leave soon so go talk with him." She gently lifted her body and walked out into the living room. Jackson was sitting in the far corner by the shadows and the daughters were standing by her bedroom door glaring at him. She then felt something pulse on her chest and saw that the moon amulet was glowing in many colors and shooting out across the room just like the amulets that the daughters were wearing.

Jackson touched her arm gently and she jerked away. But at the same instant she looked back and saw Serena smirk and only at that moment did she realize that Serena was controlling her. Out of nowhere her skin sagged and pulled back together as a smooth feeling rushed over her. She looked down and saw that she was wearing Serena's clothes. She wondered if her emotions were doing this to her. Serena smirked and said in a high mocking voice, "Awwwwwww, is someone having a bad day." At that same moment Shala pushed her mind towards Serena and seeped into her thoughts.

Only then was when she knew that she had Serena's mind under control. Something took over and Serena went to the ground in pain. But little did she know was that when you get Serena ticked there is no going back.

Serena's body began to glow and she smashed Shala into the wall. But Shala wasn't in a fighting mood…whatever that meant. She got up and threw herself at Serena and she pulled Serena's skirt down to her ankles (Serena shrieked and blushed all at the same time and almost sent Shala into a fit of laughter.) Then Shala ran to Jackson and told him to go. They both dissolved and slipped from the apartments.

She saw something in the distance on the beach and it looked like a tiny blue flame but then she realized it was a fire, why did it have to be these memories. Her eyes shot up to Jackson's face but he looked away and in her mind he whispered, " Sorry…"

**SERENA & SHALA KICK BOOTY!**

**OHHHHHH YEAH I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BREANNE, JINGLIN AND CEANA SORCHA FOR THERE GREAT SUPPORT AND IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPPY**


End file.
